Raging Bully
Season 1, Episode 6 - "Raging Bully" (Episode #1 on iTunes, first aired on 2/4/2008) Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb and Candace hang out at the Googolplex mall while Mom plays with her Jazz trio at the Squat and Stitch. Meanwhile, Perry (Agent P) is asked to investigate the odd purchases (4 helicoptor blades, 24 party baloons, and 6,000 light bulbs) of Dr. Doofenshmirtz who is hiding out at the old abandoned cake factory on the edge of town. While Phineas and Ferb are performing an experiment to see how long it takes the top scoop to melt off of a double scoop ice cream cone, a bully named Rufus (with a "Punisher" style skull on his shirt) comes up and Phineas accidentally drops his last scoop of ice cream on Rufus' crotch, making everyone in the food court laugh. Rufus wants to fight Phineas immediately, but Evander Holyfield (voiced by himself) comes up and offers to train Phineas for a fight outside the mall at 3 o'clock. While Phineas trains by running up the wrong way on an escalator and playing a version of Dance Dance Revolution, Rufus goes to a gym called "Wedgie's: The Gym for Bullies". At the end of the montage, Phineas makes it to the top of the escalator, and makes visual reference to the first "Rocky" movie. While Ferb finishes a full-sized boxing ring complete with bleachers and a huge video screen, Candace goes to Mom to try to get Phineas in trouble. At the abandoned cake factory, Agent P is tricked into falling into a giant vat of Dookle Berry cake mix, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz threatens that in 30-40 minutes, the yeast will cause the cake to rise, burying Agent P alive. In a back story about his childhood, we learn that today is the Doctor's birthday, and that Dookle Berry bats love Dookle Berry cake, and will swarm to it. The evil Doctor unveils the Slave-anator, which makes crowds of people do whatever he wants them to do. After the Doctor flies away atop the helicopter equipped Slave-anator, Perry calls some bats using a bat whistle, which free him by eating all of the cake batter. Perry then rides the bats into the air and follows Dr. Doofenshmirtz who is now flying above Ferb's boxing ring. The Dr. has some birthday ice cream, and when Agent P uses his whale whistle, a sperm whale flies above the slavanator, knocking the scoop of ice cream out of the cone, and down onto Phineas' head. This make Rufus laugh, and the two decide to call an end to their fight. Rufus asks Phineas if we want to do the same again tomorrow, but Phineas responds that he needs to keep moving forward. Ferb says, "Sharks have to continue to move forward, or they'll drown." After Vulcan-style nerve pinching Rufus, Ferb says, "Well, he was all up in my face." Lyrics to the Song Your opponent is as big as an ape, So if you wanna avoid being mangled, Just like him you've got to get into shape, And by shape, I don't mean a triangle. He's big, he's dumb, he's got the I.Q. of gum, He's got a brain about the size of a sourdough crumb. But he'll beat on your head like a big big drum, His behavior is truly unruly... He's a bully! Yeah! He's a bully! Yeah, yeah! Pop Culture References Chuck E. Cheese's - Gunther Goat Cheese's (a pizza place in Deuselstein) Hot Dog on a Stick - Mr. Slushy Dog (Jeremy's workplace in the mall) Punisher Comic Book - Rufus the Bully's shirt Rocky - Montage scene where Evander Holyfield trains Phineas to fight Star Trek - Ferb gives Rufus the Vulcan neck pinch at the end of the episode. The "too young" Line Phineas: Aren't you a little old to be a professional boxer? Evander: Yes, yes I am. Phineas: Cool. Phineas' Philosophical Line Rufus: Hey, dinner bell. That was the best battle ever. Same thing tomorrow? Phineas: Nah. I like to keep moving forward. Ferb's Philosophical Line "Sharks have to continue to move forward, or they'll drown."